finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Weapon
:For the equipment see Diamond equipment. Diamond Weapon is a Weapon-type enemy that first appeared as a boss in Final Fantasy VII. It is one of the many Weapons created by the Planet of Final Fantasy VII as its "defense mechanism". It is gray with a large red gem in its chest that emits light. Diamond Weapon is roughly humanoid in appearance, with a distinct pair of feet, hands, shoulders, and a torso and head. It has a covering over the back of its legs similar to a cloak or cape. It can open up the armoring on its shoulder panels to fire powerful energy projectiles that have incredible range. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII .]] Like the optional Weapon encounters, Diamond Weapon is fought by engaging it on the world map. Unlike the other Weapons, fighting Diamond Weapon is mandatory in all but the original Japanese version, where Diamond Weapon cannot be fought and its spoil, a weapon for Yuffie, is thus also dummied. If the player triggers the Diamond Weapon glitch by saving the game on the world map when the battle is to begin, they ruin that save file. Diamond Weapon is immune to physical attacks until it opens up its armor if hit with a certain number of summons or Limit Breaks. At this point, it will use Countdown. Unless killed in three rounds, it will use the Diamond Flash to hit all party members for 7/8 of their current HP and inflict the Silence status, reverting its immunity to physical attacks. During the countdown, it is immune to magical attacks and only uses its laser ray. Once Diamond Weapon's HP has dropped below 50%, the party will need to use three Limit Breaks/Summons, not two, to trigger the countdown again. Diamond Weapon is one of the Weapons the Planet released in response to Sephiroth summoning Meteor. It rises out of the ocean and charges toward Midgar, prompting Cloud's party to pursue it. Once the party defeats the Diamond Weapon it is still approaching Midgar. Once within range, it opens fire on the Shinra Headquarters, nearly killing Rufus Shinra. Shinra fires the Sister Ray, a powerful Mako cannon, which pierces Diamond Weapon and destroys the barrier Sephiroth erected over the North Crater. Final Fantasy XV Diamond Weapon is a colossal magitek monster created by Verstael Besithia. It appears in ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV movie, and is mentioned in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto. It is based on the Diamond Weapon boss from Final Fantasy VII. Diamond Weapon is a magitek armor powered by magitek cores deployed to terrorize Lucis at the behest of Niflheim. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Diamond Weapon appears as an enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Diamond Weapon appears as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Diamond Weapon appears as an enemy during an event called "Shattered World". Its attack is Midgarbreak in a reference to its attack on Midgar. Diamond Weapon Brigade.png|Enemy icon. Diamond_Weapon_Sighted_Brigade.png|Diamond Weapon sighted inside a Gate Crystal. EX_Boss_Diamond_Weapon_Sighted_Brigade.png|EX Boss Diamond Weapon sighted inside a Gate Crystal. Midgarbreak.png|Midgarbreak. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy'' Merchandise Diamond Weapon appears as figurines in the Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 3 series that came out in 2003. The Final Fantasy Creatures collection figurines require minimal assembly and there are three types of every character: full-color, crystal, and chrome. In North America the Final Fantasy Creatures figurines did not require assembly and had a completely different package with multiple creatures per pack. Diamond-Weapon-Final-Fantasy-Creatures.jpg|Diamond Weapon figurine. Final-Fantasy-Creatures-Diamond-Weapon-Seymour-Natus.jpg|Diamond Weapon packaged with Seymour Natus. Gallery FFVII Diamond Weapon WM.jpg|Diamond Weapon on the world map. DiamondWeapon-ffvii-battlecloseup.png|Close-up of Diamond Weapon's battle model. DiamondWeapon-ffvii-fmv-nc.png|Diamond Weapon emerges FMV. DiamondWeapon-ffvii-fmv-attack.png|Firing at Midgar in an FMV. DiamondWeapon-ffvii-fmv-hit.png|Diamond Weapon being hit by Sister Ray blast FMV. Etymology Trivia *Upon closer inspection of the FMV where Diamond Weapon is blasted, it appears to be heading away from Midgar before launching an attack on it. *In the scenes where Diamond Weapon attacks Midgar it is shown to be dusk, but when the energy blasts destroy Shinra Headquarters, it is shown to be nighttime. de:Diamant Weapon Category:Recurring bosses Category:Creatures